


You're My Best Friend

by joshlerfreak



Category: BLURRYFACE - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blowing, Blowjobs, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Coming Out, Deepthroating, Desperate, Docking, M/M, Nervous, Overstimulation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Swallowing, Top Josh, Top Tyler, bj, cock slut josh, coming to terms, cum, cum kink, cum slut, full docking, josh really wants Tyler's cum, joshler - Freeform, swallow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-09 20:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12283911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshlerfreak/pseuds/joshlerfreak
Summary: Josh outs himself, wants to try docking and then Tyler and him realize their friendship may be stronger than a friendship. Emotions and lotsa smut.





	1. love the taste

"I wanna try something," Josh said curiously, late in the night after their last show of the tour. They were flying home the next morning, currently staying at a pretty nice hotel-in the same room as his best friend and band mate, Tyler.

He knew Tyler wouldn't judge him for this or think twice about what it might suggest.

"Wha's tha?" Tyler slurred, sitting half upright against the headboard as he scrolled through his phone in his underwear. Josh gulped nervously.

"Ever heard of docking?" Josh mumbled, making Tyler set his phone down and furrow his eyebrows.

"It can't be what I'm thinking of?" Tyler asks, appearing to be shocked at where their conversation is leading to.

"It probably is," Josh laughed breathily, hoping Tyler would just shrug it all off.

"Okay?" Tyler questions, gesturing for Josh to continue with his fantasy.

"I don't know, just wanna try it sometime," Josh shrugs. Tyler raises his eyebrows.

"With who?" He nearly laughs, but secretly is growing concerned for who Josh might suggest. Josh shrugged again, which makes Tyler both relax and tense all at once.

"I didn't think about that-just thought about what it would feel like," Tyler nods at this response, picking his phone up from the mattress to set it aside on the bedside table.

Crossing his arms, Tyler picks at a hair on his arm to distract himself. Josh watches out of the corner of his eye as Tyler shifts around and starts to visibly think.

"Oh," Josh realizes, nearly smacking himself since he never once made his sexuality clear to his best friend. He never really made it clear to anyone. Absentmindedly he just told Tyler what he was thinking and he outed himself.

"Mm?" Tyler wonders, looking up at Josh who now looked a million times more nervous.

"I guess it woulda made more sense if I told you I'm into guys too," Josh said carefully, quietly. Tyler laughs, a smile breaking out on his features.

"I don't care about that dude," Tyler waves him off. Josh sighs in relief.

Josh is slouched against his own headboard, the two double beds engulfing the boys as they talk from across the room.

"How does," Tyler shrugs to try and find his own words, "how does docking work?" He asks, shy with his words suddenly.

Josh feels his face heat up.

"Uh," Josh gulps, "I think like, one guy has to be kinda, u-uh, soft?" Josh cringes at his own words, "and they gotta have a foreskin, and l-like, the other guy, pulls that guys foreskin to wrap around his dick... Kinda," Josh is talking very quietly at this point, his sweatpants hanging low on his hips. Tyler watches as Josh's chest and abdomen slowly gain sweat that glistens in the light.

Josh is nervous.  
Josh is turned on.  
Tyler can tell.

Tyler gulps as he notices the slight bulge in Josh's sweatpants. Josh's arms cross over his chest, hugging himself as he shifts his legs to try and hide his growing hard on.

Tyler opens his mouth to speak, but stays quiet as he imagines what Josh just described.

Did he want Josh to do that to him? To fuck his penis? With his own penis? Did he want his own foreskin to envelop Josh's aching arousal.  
Fuck yes did he want that.

Tyler reached down to adjust himself as he grew in curiosity and arousal. He felt himself about half hard as he looked up to see Josh's bulge now at its fullest. Looking up, he caught Josh's gaze, motioning for Josh to come over to his bed with a quick wave.

Josh grunts quietly as he heaved himself forward on the bed and moves across the room to sit on Tyler's bed. He crawls into the centre to sit right in front of Tyler. He smiles warmly and it makes Tyler gulp.

Could this mess everything up?

What if this ruins their friendship?

What if Josh gets weirded out that Tyler thought of him first when doing this?

"Do you-?" Tyler cuts himself off, nervous as he refrains from palming himself in his pants.

"Please," Josh says suddenly, making Tyler look up to see Josh's expression change to one of desperation and need. Tyler gulps, pushing forward from the headboard and nervously placing his hand on Josh's knee.

They look at each other, nervous and gulps.

"What if-" Josh cuts him off of his thought.

"No 'what ifs,'" Tyler nods at Josh's words. Sighing softly, Tyler closes his eyes to think, but only feels warmth envelop him as Josh's lips press against his own.

Pushing forwards, Tyler whimpers as he places a hand on the back of Josh's neck. Tyler pulls away, overwhelmed as he squeezes his eyes shut and presses his forehead to Josh's.

"Fuck," Tyler whimpers, tears threatening to spill as his emotions overpower him.

"It's okay," Josh whispers, his eyes open as he traces over Tyler's features, wiping his tears away.

Tyler sighs, pushing himself onto Josh, his head resting on his shoulder and holding him tightly, "you're my best friend," he says.

"Nothing's ever gonna change that," Josh says, and Tyler can hear his smile through his voice which calms him down instantly.

They go to sleep that night without a second glance at the thought of being sexual with each other. They fall asleep in the same bed with their hands entwined, comfort falling bed the both of them.

Tyler can't handle that right now.

Josh can't either.

So they wake in the morning and pack their bags. They're normal with each other. Happy, joking and normal. When their plane takes off, they're normal.

But when Josh gets nervous through the turbulence, he feels the warmth of his best friend envelop his hand. Looking over, he sees Tyler's warm smile and squeezes gently, reminding him of their start to something new. Normalcy needs to stay, but new is always good too.

And as the plane lands for their layover to two separate places, Tyler feels himself trapped. He doesn't want to go to Ohio anymore. He wants to go with Josh to LA.

As they get their bags and stand next to each other, Josh notices Tyler gulping, trying to swallow the lump in his throat.

"I can't go home," Tyler says, making Josh nod without hesitation.

"Yes you can," Josh smiles, "with me," Tyler can't help the relief and warmth that runs through his body as he goes to change his ticket.

As they board their flight to LA, Tyler can't help but to lean into Josh's side and listen to his best friends heartbeat. As they land, he can't help but to make sure they're side by side and always next to each other. And as they get into their taxi to head to Josh's apartment, Josh can't help but to want to pull his best friend closer, keeping him next to himself forever.

That night, they order pizza and watch a dumb action movie on Josh's couch, side by side together. Halfway through, Josh nudges Tyler's jawline with his nose, sighing slightly to watch as goosebumps erupt on Tyler's skin from his breath.

Tyler huffs, setting his pizza crust down on the coffee table and leaning back. Josh smiles against his skin, watching as Tyler too leans his head back to smile at the ceiling.

"You're my best friend," Josh grins, kissing Tyler's bare collarbone only to watch his throat bob as he gulps.

Reaching up, Josh traces a finger down Tyler's throat, over his Adam's apple and back up. Slowly, Josh wraps a soft hand around Tyler's throat.

"Yes," Tyler sighs, making Josh raise his eyebrows. The expanse of Josh's hand simply lays over Tyler's throat. He can feel Tyler gulping, nervous yet happy as he closes his eyes in complete submission.

Josh squeezes lightly, glancing down slowly to see Tyler's boxers completely bulging. Josh pulls away, watching as Tyler opens his eyes, half lidded to watch as Josh peels off his sweatpants to sit in his underwear like Tyler. 

"I wanna try something," Josh says, reminding Tyler of their conversation last night. Tyler smiles lightly.

"Okay," he nods, letting Josh beckon him to sit on his knees on the couch. Josh does the same, growing nervous as they face each other.

"I don't really know how to do this," Josh says, making Tyler nod again.

Leaning forward, Tyler grabs onto the shoe lace that's laced through Josh's sweatpants waistband. He pulls Josh's hips and looks up into Josh's eyes.

"I've gotta be softer for you," Tyler says, "you gotta be hard," and with that, Josh finds himself inhaling sharply as Tyler slides his hand down the front of his best friends pants, his soft hand enveloping Josh's growing hardness.

Josh whines breathlessly, holding onto Tyler's shoulders as Tyler pushes down his pants to rest just below his asscheeks. He aching hard on springs up and Tyler gulps nervously.

Sitting upright on his knees, Tyler shuffles forward. Josh looks down to see Tyler's cock laying half hard.

"This is gonna be really hard," Tyler whimpers suddenly, nerves racing through his system. Josh pulls Tyler's head up to look into his eyes.

"It's okay Ty," Josh reassures, letting Tyler smile and nod before he looks down to grab hold of Tyler's soft member.

Pulling back on Tyler's foreskin, he watches as it envelopes and exposes Tyler's cock head. Gulping, Josh pushes their cock heads together, Josh's pre cum spreading over Tyler's cock hole. Tyler starts to grow harder, so Josh pulls away and looks into Tyler's eyes.

"S-sorry," Tyler cries, trying to will himself to stay soft. Josh shushes him before pushing his pinky finger into Tyler's piss hole. Tyler yelps, holding onto Josh's shoulder as he works Tyler's cock down with the discomfort into a softer state.

He presses their cock heads together again, Tyler breathing steadily as Josh thumbs over both their cock heads gently. Slowly, Josh grabs hold of Tyler's cock, moving his foreskin up and down his cock in a jacking off motion. Tyler rests his head on Josh's shoulder to watch as Josh gently pushes his cock harder into Tyler's and slides Tyler's foreskin overtop of both Tyler's cock and then Josh's. Tyler inhales sharply, never seeing anything like this as Josh holds his foreskin onto his own cock.

"Oh my god," Tyler says, watching as Josh fists over their cocks, jacking himself off. Tyler whimpers, his cock growing harder, yet Josh holds onto his foreskin firmly which pushes Tyler's own cock back towards himself. The pressure is forceful as Tyler's skin gets stretched out over himself and Josh.

And then, Josh is whimpering and Tyler feels warmth spread underneath his foreskin. Josh's head rests in the crook of Tyler's neck, pulling back and watching as Tyler's foreskin lays limply overtop of his cock.

Reaching down, the two boys watch as Tyler pulls his foreskin back and Josh's cum erupts from underneath. Tyler whimpers, jacking himself to full hardness and then pulling Josh to himself. Josh breathlessly holds his limp cock ready for Tyler. No words are spoken as Josh pulls his foreskin back to reveal his red and spent cock head. Tyler pushes his cock head to Josh's, copying Josh's actions of pulling Josh's foreskin over his cock and struggling to get it onto his as well.

"Press harder onto me," Josh says, shuffling forward to press Tyler into his cock which pushes his foreskin over Tyler's cock. Tyler whimpers, gripping onto Josh's skin and pulling him further over himself. Josh whines, grabbing onto Tyler's shoulders.

Tyler shushes Josh, kissing him gently as he jacks himself into Josh's foreskin.

"It hurts so good," Josh cries, gripping onto Tyler's waist, "I'm gonna come again Ty," Tyler inhales sharply, jacking them both more quickly. Holding onto Josh's foreskin tightly, Tyler cums underneath his skin and feels Josh erupt a second time helplessly.

Holding onto Josh, Tyler pushes him on his back and looks down to wear his cock oozes a mixture of both their cum. Reaching down, Tyler scoops some of the sticky substance onto his fingers and brings it up to Josh's lips, spreading it over before Josh can protest or even open his mouth. Tyler continues to paint Josh's lips in their cum, watching as he tries to lap it up in his tired state of mind.

"Beautiful," Tyler says breathlessly, wiping up their cum from the couch and wiping it over Josh's face disgustingly,

"Such a beautiful little cum slut," Tyler whispers, watching as Josh pants with exhaustion beneath him.

"Ya like that? Covered in our cum?" Tyler grins, "you don't know whose is whose," leaning down, Tyler licks appreciatively along Josh's cheek to his lips. The salty substance being lapped up into his mouth. Tasting it slightly, Tyler locks eye contact with Josh before spitting it out onto Josh's face. Josh opens his mouth, swallowing Tyler's insult wantonly.

"Such a good boy for me," Tyler sighs, licking up all their cum on Josh's face and letting Josh open his mouth to get his share. Tyler licks around Josh's mouth, their cum leaking between them and their spit, hard to tell the difference between the two.

"You're my best friend," Tyler smiles, wiping Josh's face gently to look at the man who smiles happily.

"Y'taste s'good," Josh sighs, whimpering as Tyler looks down to see if they've cleaned themselves of their cum completely. Wiping up a few dollops from the couch, Tyler beckons Josh to sit up.

Sitting up desperately, Josh lets Tyler spread the cum across his lips. Seeping in from the corners of his mouth, Josh pants as he tastes the salty substance. Tyler leans forward and their lips press together wet. Open mouths chase the flavour of their arousal and soon the cum is gone, replaced by lazy kisses that die off into Tyler wrapping his arms around his best friend happily, and Josh following suit.

"Tyler?" Josh asks after a while, gaining a small hum from the taller man, "I love your cum," he says quietly, making Tyler laugh loudly. Josh's face grows bright red.

"I love that you love my cum Josh," Tyler sighs, "and I love you," he adds, making Josh smile.

"I love your cum and cock, and I want you to cover me in your cum and spit in my mouth again," Josh admits before adding, "and I love you too, I can't see myself ever wanting this from someone else."

"Didn't think I would want to cover someone in my cum, with it oozing from every hole as much as I do you," Tyler sighs, "is that weird? I just... For some reason I want to have you dropping with my essence," Tyler admits.

"I want that so bad," Josh whines, "I want to be fucked so hard that my asshole stays gaping and you can see your cum inside me," Josh is mouthing as Tyler's neck, needy as Tyler grumbles lowly.

"Next time baby boy. Wanna eat my cum from your ass next time."


	2. "Dude"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh and Tyler wanna suck each other's dicks. Neither of them have done this before.  
> Also, they really like each other's cum.

They were shy around each other for a while.

Why? They weren't even sure themselves. This was new territory for both Tyler and Josh. They already knew everything there was to know about each other-especially now that they were together. So they just spent time with each other.

Holding hands with another man was new territory. Casually kissing another man-let alone your best friend, was new territory.

Yet every time they ate and Josh got sauce on his lips, Tyler would stare and gulp as Josh licked it away and continued eating. And vice versa. Josh found himself thoroughly hard as he got up to use the restroom at the restaurant they were currently situated at.

Tyler snickered as he sipped on his coke and awaited the mans return. After a few minutes, Josh returned and they finished their dinner as normal.

When arriving home, Josh had plans to FaceTime with his mom, so Tyler left him alone for privacy. While Josh stays in the living room, Tyler heads to the bedroom and stands next to the window, looking out over the slightly less busy part of LA they were situated in.

Tyler sighed, leaning against the window sill and looking to his left. A small book caught Tyler's eye and he smiled.

Walking over, Tyler grabbed the small book and opened it to see the film covered photos inside. A photo album.

Flipping through slowly, Tyler couldn't help but to smile at all the photos of Josh and his friends and family along with some animals. Towards the end of the book, Tyler started to notice that almost every photo was of himself and Josh. Either on stage together or a selfie. Then they were just of Tyler.

Tyler smiling, Tyler laughing, and then one taken a week ago of Tyler with Josh's hands resting gently on the side of his face at the beach. Tyler smiles, looking over and seeing one of Tyler sleeping bundled up in Josh's favourite childhood blanket on their bed.

Their bed? Was this Tyler's bed now too? Tyler looked up, staring out the window when the bed jostles, rough and abruptly. Tyler gasps, looking over to see Josh laying face down on the bed, his body still slightly rocking from the movement and momentum of his jump.

Poking his head up from the mattress, Josh grins lazily at Tyler who smiles and sets down the photo album where he found it.

"That's mine!" Josh playfully complains, reaching towards Tyler and slapping his thigh.

"I like it," Tyler says quietly, laying back so that each of them are laying opposite of each other, Tyler's head level with Josh's waist and vice versa. They look down at each other, smiling as Tyler reaches over to nudge Josh's thigh.

"How's your mom?" Tyler smiles, crossing his arms as he lays on his side, his hoodie enveloping him comfortably.

"Good, they all want us to come home soon though," Tyler sighs, nodding slightly.

Josh sits up suddenly, moving the bed once again.

"You're so restless!" Tyler complains, watching as Josh sits in front of Tyler and crosses his legs. Smiling his apology, Tyler sighs and shuffles closer to him. Josh runs his fingers through Tyler's hair, lightly scraping his nails across his scalp. Tyler groans, his eyes shutting instantly.

"Do you think a lot of best friends end up being gay for each other?" Josh asks suddenly, letting Tyler's eyes flutter open as he comprehends the question.

"Not sure, maybe," Tyler says, "doesn't matter, I love you and that's all that matters," Tyler shrugged. This makes Josh smile. Big. Tyler looks up when Josh stops running his finger through his hair.

Tyler grins, sitting up to fully see Josh's big grin.

"You're so cute," Tyler laughs, lunging forward to grab onto Josh's shoulders and bury his face into the crook of Josh's neck.

Josh laughs loudly, Tyler's smile pressed into his neck. Tyler loves that sound. The sound of Josh's laugh. His real, genuine laugh.

Josh's arms are tight around Tyler's waist, pulling them to lay down. Tyler underneath Josh as he lifts up to look at Tyler who's eyes adjust to the light once again.

They smile at each other for a while before Josh leans down to capture Tyler's lips with his own. The gesture is unusual for Josh to do so aggressively, but the kiss itself is gentle and patient, only pulling away for short breaths.

"God," Josh mutters, furrowing his eyebrows as the scent and presence of Tyler overwhelmed him with comfort and love, "I love you." Tyler smiles into their kiss, pulling away to look at Josh who's losing himself already.

"I love you Josh. Don't be so overwhelmed, I'm here to stay," Tyler nods to add to his words, which makes Josh smile and let Tyler hold onto him, flipping them over so Tyler can look after him.

Tyler's hands are soft as they push up underneath Josh's hoodie to pull it off swiftly and gently. Tyler quickly pulls off his own hoodie before his hands are back on Josh.

"You're so beautiful," Tyler compliments again, watching as Josh flushes bright red, "wanna let everyone know you're mine," he whispers, nails running across Josh's firm abs that Tyler feels himself drooling over.

Her never felt like this before, why does he now? Is it possible for someone to love someone else so quickly?

Tyler sits between Josh's spread legs, his hands dancing across Josh's abdomen as Josh watches him from below. Tyler finds his mouth watering when he thinks about his own best friends cock being shoved down his throat. He finds his own cock twitching in curiosity at that idea. 

Dragging his gaze up from Josh's stomach to his eyes, Josh lay lazily, his arms up behind his head watching as Tyler runs his fingers across his body in the light tickling motion. His entitled body is raised in small little goosebumps and his nipples are hard. Tyler sighs to cover up his sharp inhale.

Josh notices though, cracking a small smile.

"What do you want?" Josh asks, raising a hand into the air as a gesture for Tyler to lean down closer to him. Tyler places a hand on either side of Josh's body, hovering over him with a flex of his biceps. Josh places his hands up and behind Tyler's neck, yet traces a hand over his throat delicately. Tyler sighs when Josh thumbs a little too hard, his breathing getting restricted for a moment.

"wanna taste you," Tyler finally responds, leaning down to capture Josh's lips with his own. Josh smiles as Tyler drags the kiss lower, his wet mouth dragging down his neck, but not without his teeth lightly scraping Josh's Adam's apple and collarbone.

Josh groans-loud. Tyler pulls back to look at Josh's face as his head is thrown back against the pillow.

Smirking, Tyler leans back down to continue his way down the expanse of Josh's chest. Tyler flicks his tongue over Josh's nipple lightly before he finds himself panicking at Josh's waistband. Kissing slowly down Josh's v-line, Tyler's mind starts reeling as he stops and rests his forehead against Josh's lower stomach.

Josh shifts his body, his chest rising and falling rapidly with how close Tyler's breath washes over him. Josh huffs when he knows Tyler won't move in the next three seconds so he looks down to see Tyler with his eyebrows furrowed while his hands absentmindedly caress Josh's thighs.

"Tyler," Josh questions his best friend, gulping as he tries to ignore the aching in his groin for a moment.

Tyler pulls away and look up to Josh, "dude," Tyler laughs for a moment, a genuine laugh, "I'm about to suck your dick," he laughs loudly, which makes Josh crack a small smile, "I've never sucked a dick before! What the fuck do I do?" Tyler gestures with both of his hands to Josh's bulge which makes Josh throw his head back and bark out a laugh.

Soon, both the boys have collapsed on the bed laughing.

It takes a minute before Tyler lifts himself back up, thumbing at Josh's hip bones gently. Josh watches him as the last of his own giggles leave his system and soon they sit together in their own silence.

"I gag at food I don't like, how am I supposed to not gag at your dick in my throat?" Josh chokes, nearly laughing at Tyler's words again yet the look on Tyler's face shows he's genuinely worried about how to please Josh. Josh leans up on his elbows and watches as Tyler's hands toy with the edge of his pants, slowly inching them down without knowing.

"You don't need to deep throat my dick on your first time dude, just do whatever you want with me and I'll be happy," Josh finds himself shrugging, watching Tyler nod hesitantly before looking up to where Josh's eyes are trained on him. Tyler looks back down, taking a deep breath before hooking a hand under Josh's lower back. Josh lifts his hips, letting Tyler slip his hands down the back of his pants and push them down while firmly grasping his cheeks. Josh nearly whines as Tyler kneads him for a moment before peeling his pants and underwear off of him, leaving him completely naked for Tyler to sit up and inhale sharply over. Tyler gulps, feeling his cock twitch at the sight of Josh splayed out with his legs spread, cock hard, flush to his stomach and panting, desperate for Tyler to touch him.

"Fuck," Tyler groans, gripping Josh's hip and leaning down to mouth along Josh's neck. Josh whimpers pathetically, wanting Tyler to turn him into some sort of pliable material all for his own needs.

"Use me," Josh finds himself panting as Tyler bites along his collarbone. Tyler pulls back, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Your mine. But I'm also yours which means I'll only use you if you use me," Josh whimpers as Tyler kisses down his chest and into his v-line. Licking and lapping along the way, Tyler finds him faced with Josh's pink, swollen and aching cock head that awaited Tyler tongue.

Hesitantly, Tyler takes two of his fingers to carefully push and pull back Josh's foreskin that covers his delicious cock head that screams for Tyler. Tyler blows steadily, the cold air causing Josh to shift uncomfortably before jolting unexpectedly as Tyler gently kisses the top of Josh cock.

"Fuck Ty," Josh whimpers, his eyes squeezing shut as Tyler's tongue runs over the top of his cock head and prods at the tip of his cock hole. Tyler's groin stiffens impossibly hard as he sucks the tip of Josh's cock into his warm mouth hesitantly. Josh is a whimpering mess beneath him as Tyler's tongue swirls around him.

Josh brings his arms up to cover his face, biting on his arm to hold in his embarrassingly loud whimpers and whines. There's a voice inside both of them that thinks they're still just friends. And friends make fun of each other for this kind of thing.

So when Tyler reaches up to pull Josh's arms away, Josh can't help the pathetic whimper that falls from his lips. Tyler sucks on Josh's cock like a lollipop, sucking and swirling, tasting Josh's pre cum happily. Pulling back, Tyler licks at the base of Josh's cock, the underside receiving a long lick up the length which causes Josh's breath to hitch. Tyler licks stripes up Josh's cock, when suddenly Josh jolts as he feels Tyler lap carefully beneath his ballsack. Tyler's tongue is careful as he tastes the sweaty skin of Josh's taint before grabbing either of Josh's ass cheeks with his hands and prying him apart.

This is not what Josh was expecting.

Tyler lays a flat long stripe across Josh's hole, feeling him clench underneath his touch. Reaching up, Tyler wraps a careful hand around Josh's hard cock, toying with his pleasure carefully. Josh fists the sheets desperately, his eyes staring up at the ceiling to avoid embarrassment from his noises.

Tyler's hand works Josh while his tongue pries and tastes at Josh's hole. Josh stutters out a quick warning.

"T-ty, don't," he reaches down, causing Tyler to cock an eyebrow, "I-I haven't cleaned myself," Josh says embarrassingly, not wanting Tyler to taste his entrance too much.

Tyler leans on his elbows to look at Josh better. He visibly thinks for a moment before understanding Josh's words and nodding with a smile. Josh sighs in relief before gasping as Tyler's mouth wraps around his sensitive cock head once again.

"Tyler!" Josh finds himself gasping, which makes Tyler moan around the cock in his mouth, taking him deeper than before, the tip hitting the back of his throat. Tyler gags, loud, a sputtering noise as his throat clenches uncomfortably, "fuck yeah," Josh finds himself groaning, loving the noise protruding from his best friends mouth. Part of Josh wants to mock him for this. Had it been Tyler with any other cock, sputtering and choking, Josh would have wanted to make fun of him, calling him a pussy for gagging. In a best friend mockery kind of way.

But as Tyler forces himself to take all of Josh, right to the base, his esophagus clenching as Tyler squeezes his eyes to try and contain himself, Josh wants nothing more than to see his cum dripping from Tyler's mouth and covering his face.

"Yes Tyler," Josh moans, his head thrown back as Tyler pulls back a sputtering mess, spit stringing in an obscene manner as Tyler catches his breath, his eyes watering.

"Fuck," Tyler finds himself panting to himself, gaining a shuffle of Josh's movements as he raises himself up to look down at Tyler. The look on Josh's face is one that would make Tyler gag and gag again. So he does.

Tyler locks eye contact with Josh as he slowly sucks on his cock and takes him deeper and deeper, throat clenching and sputtering noise returning that make Josh's eyes roll back. Tyler internally grins as Josh's arms grow weak and he lays back down, a whimpering mess from the gagging works of Tyler's mouth and throat.

"Oh yeah Ty, fuck," Josh's back is arching, "fucking choke on me babe, want you to feel me when you talk tomorrow," one of Tyler's hands coming up to run along the arched abdomen that Josh protrudes upwards. Tyler's hands slide underneath Josh's lower back, the space perfect for Tyler to support Josh's arching of pleasure. Josh whines when Tyler holds himself down onto his cock fully, throat clenching enough for Josh to whimper and moan as a loud warning.

Tyler brings one of his hands back down to cup Josh's ballsack, kneading it delicately as Tyler pulls back to sucking on Josh's tip right as he erupts into Tyler's mouth, a moaning mess as Tyler gathers his warmth into his mouth, his hand working his ballsack gently while his other squeezes at the base of Josh's cock, shaking it as he winds down, starting to soften. Tyler sucks the last of Josh's cum from his tip and pulls away with a mouth full of cum. Josh's chest is heaving as he looks up at Josh who notices the strange expression on Tyler's face. Josh sits up, reaching up to hold the side of Tyler's face as he opens his mouth to show Josh what's inside.

Josh hums appreciatively, nearly moaning as Tyler lifts his tongue from the white sticky substance and plays with the liquid in his mouth obscenely.

"Don't play with your food," Josh scolds playfully, causing Tyler to smile as he lifts some of the spunk with his tongue to coat his lips disgustingly. He closes his mouth and gestures for a kiss, waiting for Josh as he leans in and attaches his lips to Tyler's. He can feels tyler swish his cum around inside his mouth before gripping Josh's jaw aggressively. Josh tastes his own cum on his lips from the kiss, pulling away and watching as Tyler forces him to open his mouth.

He has no choice as Tyler spits all of the cum out of his mouth and into Josh's, Josh's nose shrivelling in disgust. Tyler's mouth is still coated nicely in the substance, but empty enough for him to talk.

"Swirl it around and spit it back into my mouth, tell me to swallow it. I want you going through my whole body," Tyler finds himself saying lowly, aggressively. Josh moans, locking eye contact as he swishes and swirls the salty liquid on his mouth before sitting back up to kneel slightly above Tyler. He tilts Tyler's head back and spits the liquid slowly back into Tyler's mouth. He pulls back to gather all the leftover and taps Tyler's jaw lightly to get him to open again. He spits degradingly into Tyler's open hole and forcefully closes his mouth. Pulling back a few inches until Tyler's in focus, Josh smiles at Tyler, kissing his lips softly. Tyler opens his mouth in the kiss, letting Josh's tongue connect with his salty one. Pulling back again, Josh smiles at the cum mixed with spit and saliva that waits patiently to coat Tyler's insides.

"Swallow it. Feel it when it goes down," Josh demands, watching as Tyler licks eye contact with him, swallowing without a blink and then opening his mouth to lick his lips happily, "such a good boy for me," Josh says pulling Tyler closer and letting him lick appreciatively at Josh's nipple that's level with his mouth. Josh caresses Tyler's face as he suckles and laps at any part of Josh he can get.

"I'll bet you're pretty hard," Josh grins, pulling back to glance down at Tyler's pants that strain him uncomfortably. Josh is quick with his actions, pulling Tyler up to his knees to undo his jeans, pushing the fabric down and getting Tyler to shuffle out of the tight fabric that clings to his legs.

Josh smiles gently when he notices the strained look Tyler gives him, "I won't hurt you, I'm gonna do the exact same you just did to me," Tyler nods, gulping before remembering how desperate Josh has seen him for his cum, playing with it in his mouth.

Tyler watches as Josh shuffles down and lays back down, making Tyler furrow his eyebrows.

"Except you're gonna sit on my face," Josh demands, making Tyler's eyes nearly pop out of his head. Gulping, Tyler's lets Josh guide him over his body. Tyler sits on Josh's chest, his cock hard and between him and Josh's eye contact. Josh smiles happily as he holds onto Tyler's asscheeks firmly.

"C'mere Ty," Josh says encouragingly, pulling him closer. Tyler whimpers, feeling Josh's tongue trace over his ballsack. Josh sucks his festivals into his mouth which makes Tyler giggle. Josh looks up at him.

"Dude I'm teabagging you," Tyler laughs, making Josh huff a laugh around the balls in his mouth, "and it feels so fucking good," Tyler whines after, a completely different tone as he grips the headboard and hangs his head. Josh traces his tongue down to Tyler's entrance and brings a finger down to toy as well. Coating it gently with spit, out of sight of Tyler, Josh licks at Tyler's clenching hole before pressing his finger against it.

Tyler jumps, "dude no," he tries to pull back, but Josh holds onto him, "I haven't cleaned myself either dude! I'm not about to have shit smell up in here!" Tyler panics, making Josh chuckle, continuing to press the finger experimentally.

Tyler starts to feel overwhelmed, embarrassment flooding through him as tears prim at his eyes.

Pulling back, Tyler sits on Josh's chest and looks down at Josh who looks up at him and quickly nods, knowing that Tyler does not want him to do that tonight.

"Don't cry, I won't do anything you don't want me to, just thought it would make you feel good," Josh nods, making Tyler nod as well, agreeing as Josh lets him take a moment, caressing his thighs.

"Can I still rim you? I won't go in," Josh assures Tyler, waiting his response before gaining a small nod.

Josh smiles gently, pulling Tyler to his face once again and lapping at his entrance softly, gently. Soon, Tyler is whimpering softly to himself, trying to keep quiet as his cock grows impossibly harder with every taste that Josh takes of his body.

Finally, Josh nudges up and along Tyler's thighs to his ballsack. Tyler nearly faints when Josh buries his nose into his ballsack and takes a long sniff, sighing over his privates before kissing each of his testicles gently. Tyler nearly humps against Josh's face as he prods the base of his cock with his nose. Gentle kisses are laid up and along the underside of Tyler's cock before Josh kitten licks at the tip, pulling back Tyler's foreskin to reveal his aching cock head.

Sucking the tip, Josh pulls Tyler's cock into his mouth and carefully works his way into a steady motion.

"Fuck, have you sucked dick before?" Tyler finds himself asking, a moan tumbling from his lips soon after.

Josh pulls back, "no, only wanted yours so bad that I knew exactly what I'd do if I had the chance," Tyler moans louder.

"You can suck my cock whenever you want," tyler finds himself spewing, which makes Josh chuckle around his cock, sending vibrations that make him groan.

"So glad my cocks gonna be the only one to ever touch your tongue," Tyler pants, thrusting down unexpectedly, causing Josh to sputter uncontrollably, "yeah, choke on me Josh, wanna hear you," Josh moans around Tyler's cock, letting him thrust and abuse his throat.

Josh's eyes water as Tyler looks down, grunting as he feels Josh reach up to squeeze and play with his balls.

"Yeah baby boy, just like that," Tyler sighs, letting Josh have just the tip as he whimpers, reaching his climax and cumming inside Josh's mouth. Josh does the same as Tyler, holding it in his mouth and milking Tyler of his every last seed before letting Tyler look down at him and motion for him to open his mouth. Tyler leans down and spits inside Josh's mouth, closing it forcefully and smiling happily.

"Swallow baby boy," Tyler grins as Josh's throat visibly bobs, his eyes fluttering, but never fully closing as he watches Tyler give him a look of approval. When he opens his mouth to show, Tyler nods happily and leans down to kiss his lips appreciatively.

"I know I say this all the time now, but God do I ever love you," Tyler mumbles into Josh's shoulder as he rolls over to lay on his side next to Josh. Josh raises his arms up to wrap one around him, his hand splayed out on Tyler's back delicately.

"I love you so much dude," Josh says finally, his voice raw which makes Tyler laugh.

"I really liked your dick in my mouth," Tyler laughs, his hand resting over Josh's abdomen lightly.

A comfortable silence settles over the two of them before Tyler blurts, "how do you clean yourself to do anal?" And Josh laughs the loudest he had that night.

"Dude, look it up," Josh says once he's finally calmed down.


End file.
